


Uzumaki Fuyu

by icarus_hawks



Category: After winter comes spring - honneypie, Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, fanfiction fanart, if you want to use it; ask, repost is prohibited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Fanart for honneypie's "After winter comes spring"!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Uzumaki Fuyu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honneypie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honneypie/gifts).



This was quite obviously made with the established colour scheme of honneypie's official fic-fanart. It's a little messy around the edges because I had to rush, but it was _quite_ cathartic to draw after spending three hours studying chemistry! 

I hope y'all like this. Stay tuned for the other two artworks for the fic - which you _really_ should read by the way, if Time Travel and trauma are your go-to coping mechanism! Or even if it's not, cause it doesn't hurt to broaden one's horizon once in a while!

**.**

this was the first sketch of how it should look. 

**.**

and this is the final product! it's actually all on one layer, which was a pain but definitely an interesting experience!

**.**

and this is without all the misc. stuff, if you prefer it to be that way!

**Author's Note:**

> social media can be found via my [carrd](https://icarus-jpg.carrd.co)


End file.
